Shining
by XxPassionBlossomxX
Summary: Inspired by the song Shining by Kristian Leontiou. A look at Jim Hawkins and his relationships with Jasmine - his boss' daughter, Odette - his best friend, Chel - his one night stand and Audrey - another member of his crew. Who will be "the one"?


A/N: This is a short story which goes with my youtube video of the same name, because it's only a short story I havn't used lots of detail.

The link to the youtube video is on my profile page.

* * *

**Shining**

Jim Hawkins and his mother Sarah, work in a palace kitchen.

While working, Sarah once again finds her son being escorted home by the police.

While she's talking to them Jasmine, the Princess of the palace, walks into the kitchen to see what all the commotion is about, she watches the police leave and knows that Jim has gotten himself into some kind of trouble again.

Sarah finally notices that Jasmine is there and waits to see if she needs anything, but her glaring eyes are fixed on Jim.

Sarah talks to her son, trying to understand why he's always getting into trouble, but he starts working as if nothing happened.

She continues to talk to him until he finally turns to her and says that he was only out solar surfing and that if it wasn't for the Sultans stupid laws he wouldn't have gotten into trouble.

His comments about the Sultan anger Jasmine but he continues anyway, until Sarah calls his name and he reluctantly apologises.

Sarah turns to Jasmine as she starts shouting at Jim, Sarah asks her to wait so they can talk but Jasmine leaves annoyed that his words got under her skin again.

Sarah turns her attention back to Jim and tells him how serious breaking the law is, even if he thinks it's a stupid law it's still the law.

He shrugs it off and continues with his work.

* * *

Later that day, Jim meets his best friend, Odette.

He tells her that he's learned some new, more dangerous moves on his solar surfer and is going to test them out.

Odette had always been afraid that he'd get hurt while solar surfing and had always told him to be careful.

Since she knows that earlier he was arrested for solar surfing, her concern comes across negatively.

She calls the whole thing stupid, which confuses Jim because he always thought she enjoyed what he did.

She tells him that he's wrong and she's always thought that what he did was reckless, this causes an argument between the pair and Jim heads off to solar surf, leaving behind an upset Odette.

Jim gets ready to perform his dangerous solar surfing move, unaware that Odette is watching.

She covers her eyes and falls to her knees crying, scared that he won't make it, but he easily does.

* * *

Jim heads home, excited that he carried out the move successfully.

His loud cheering attracts the attention of Jasmine, who walks onto her balcony to see what the noise is.

His cheering also attracts the attention of the police, and as soon as she sees them Jasmine goes back inside, fed up of him causing problems and deciding to finally tell her father what's been going on.

As he's escorted back to the kitchen he sees his mother, Jasmine and the Sultan, he pretends to be friendly with the police but a firm grip of the shoulder changes his mind.

Sarah is shocked, not because he's with the police but because the Sultan has now seen it as well.

The Sultan is furious and turns to Sarah, ready to blame her for her sons behaviour.

Sarah tries to defend her and Jim but they end up being fired, much to Jasmine's delight.

* * *

Since they have nowhere else to go, a friend of Sarah's lets them stay with him.

Jim tries to apologise to his mother, but she's unsure of what to do.

Jim decides that he'll find all the riches they could ever want, and tells his mother that he's going on an expedition.

Sarah sighs, knowing that he would never do anything intentionally to hurt her.

She looks at her son and tells him that she's scared of losing him, he tells her that she won't and that he'll make her proud.

* * *

Jim joins a crew and they journey to a new world, El Dorado.

A native, Chel, watches him as he explores the city, she catches up to him in the temple and starts talking to him, much to Jim's surprise.

Chel is attracted to explorers, knowing that's exactly what Jim is she starts to seduce him.

He's wary at first but can't deny that she's beautiful.

They end up sleeping together, but Chel doesn't stay to continue their earlier conversation as she's already gotten exactly what she wanted.

* * *

Jim returns to the ship, which has been filled with treasures from the new world, and starts bragging about his experience with Chel.

Audrey and Vinny, two friends who are also part of the ships crew, hear what he's saying and Audrey tells him he must be pretty lonely to sleep with a girl like that.

Now that it's time to head home, the crew continue their work.

Audrey tells Jim to finish scrubbing the deck and to make sure he does a better job than he did last time.

Later that night, while the pair are packing things away, they start talking and get to know each other, finding out they have a lot in common.

Audrey tells Jim that she'll finish up so he heads down to bed, not before he looks back at her and they share a smile.

* * *

As they head home they encounter a problem and Jim knows that his solar surfing is the only thing that can save the crew.

Audrey desperately rushes to Jim before he takes off, and tries to stop him from putting his life in danger.

Jim turns away, the sad look on her face too much for him to take, and he sets off to fix the problem.

Audrey watches as he leaves, her older brother comforts her knowing it's the only way for them to get home safely.

Everything is fine at first, but then the rocket on his solar surfer loses power and he falls as he desperately tries to fix it.

Audrey watches him fall, scared he won't make it, but the rocket finally restarts and he saves the ship and the crew.

Happy that he's made it, Audrey thanks him in front of the others, not caring if they see her being nice to him.

Her brother and Vinny smile to themselves, glad that the tomboy has finally found someone to care for and that cares for her as well.

* * *

A year later Sarah is running an inn, bought with the money from the expedition.

A party is being held there, since Jim told everyone that he had an announcement to make.

The police arrive and everyone looks up in surprise, Audrey smiles when they reveal Jim in his Interstellar Academy uniform, glad that he's finally found where he belongs.

Audrey's guard is down as she thinks the news is about him graduating the academy, she's shocked when Jim gets down on one knee and asks her to marry him.

She happily says yes and everyone cheers for the couple.

* * *

15 years later Jim is the captain of his own ship and his family live on board with him.

His son is reading and quickly shuts his book as his mother, Audrey, walks into the room.

Jim goes down to see his son, but walks in on Audrey telling their son about their adventures as kids.

He sneaks back behind the door, listening to the story, at the end Audrey calls out to him as she caught him listening in.

Jim walks in and his son is happy to see him, he asks his father to read him another story.

Jim agrees and after the story is over Audrey kisses her son on the forehead, they say goodnight and leave their son to sleep.


End file.
